


The Clown's Revenge

by thecloakedsinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecloakedsinner/pseuds/thecloakedsinner
Summary: Writing prompt: write about a character who happens to be a supernatural creature, and a total prankster. The catch? This character was recently banished using magic. Double catch? They just found a way to get back, and they are ready to get revenge on whoever banished them.





	The Clown's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> i discovered ao3 has a original work section. oh boy. too bad all of you have to suffer with bad writing now.

A smile graced his lips, fangs fully showing as he reveled in his newest discovery. A way to get back into the kingdom. Turning away, Jet went back to the home he was forced to make, bright blue eyes calculating his future movements. Upon entering the abandoned shack, the vampire immediately went to working on his plan, smile getting wider and wider as the pieces fell into place. He scratched at his curly red hair as he thought about how soon he can get back into his hometown. Did he want to see his family again? Not over his dead body. Instead he wanted revenge on the one who got him banished, Valerie. She was Jet’s favorite victim to pull pranks on, she’d have the shrillest screams that’d be music to his ears, and when she got mad her whole face turned red and everyone could see the so called perfect girl of the school fall apart. He knew she hated him, but he never thought she’d get him banished when she found out his secret. Jet wasn’t born with magic, he had to teach himself, and in Aracion that’s against the law. 

“Not even that serious of an offense, don’t get why it’s such a big deal,” Jet muttered to himself as he worked.

“It’s because self taught wizards magic is extremely unpredictable, Jet,” Someone said from the doorway. Jet whipped around at the new voice only to find his only friend, Davorin, leaning against the doorway. The other vampire’s all black attire blending into the night. 

Jet rolled his eyes and scoffed, “How do you even know what i’m talking about, and don’t you have more important things to do anyways?”

“What else are you ever talking about?” Davorin replied as he walked into the shack and sat down on one of the rickety chairs Jet had, “And I finished my quests early, thought i’d come see you. It’s been a while.”

“I thought you died, I was worried the next time i’d see you it’d be your head on a stake.”

Grimacing at the thought Davorin said, “It’s only been three months, no need to tell me your future plans for murdering me.” 

Jet responded with a smile and an innocent tilt of his head as he faced the vampire, “I can’t be worried about my friend? I was just so worried with the thoughts of your blood being smeared everywhere on a wooden stick, your eyes rolled up far into your head, and maggots eating your face-”

“Okay. That’s enough, Jet,” Davorin interrupted looking away, “I’m sorry it’s been awhile, things got kind of hectic.”

Turning away Jet kept working on his plan, he wasn’t mad at Davorin per se, he just wanted to mess with him. Jet gnawed at his lower lip, fangs ripping through the skin, he didn’t even notice Davorin stand up. The two were an odd pair next to each other, Jet’s short red hair and fair skin stood against Davorin’s long, black hair and pale skin, and the former wore all sorts of colors in his wardrobe while the latter preferred black. And the biggest difference, their height. Davorin was around average height for a late teen, while Jet. Jet was seven inches at least.

“Did you grow more?” Davorin asked peering up at him.

“I don't think so, why?” Muttered Jet as he looked over his plan, clearly disinterested in Davorin’s attempt at small talk especially about his body. 

“You just seem taller, I guess,” he said shrugging, “Was worried you were using magic on your body again.”

“Well, I appreciate your concern, but i’m also kindly going to ask you shove your concerns up your ass.”

Davorin rolled his eyes at Jet’s retort, “Fine, I won’t bring it up again,” he tried to peer over Jet’s shoulder onto his desk, “What exactly is all this anyway?”

“I’m going to get back into town.”

Dark eyes widened at that, “How? You were banished, or has being alone all this time finally fried your brain?”

“My brain’s fine,” Jet started, “I found a way in.” he turned and saw Davorin’s eyes closed and crossed arms, clearly thinking, “Are you planning on helping?” he asked his friend. 

Davorin sighed, “And what if you’re discovered? I really don’t think this is the kind of danger you should be putting yourself in. And why even try? What do you want from there? You hated it there.” 

“I want to get revenge on Valerie,” Jet hissed.

“Valerie?” Davorin asked bewildered, “as in one of the knights now?” 

Whipping towards Davorin, eyes wide, “She’s a knight now?”

“Yep, her and the other three Guardians. They got the jobs when they graduated, even managing to secure a spot for Luke when he got out.”

“I’ll need to get past the extra obstacles,” Jet muttered as he rewrote his plan as Davorin kept talking.

“Why would they even wanna be knights?” he questioned, “Always having to listen to someone until you make captain in thirty or so years and then you’re still working for someone-”

“You’re quite the hypocrite, Davorin, considering you’re nothing but a lapdog for your mom.”

“I don’t know what you’re bloody problem is today Jet, but good luck on whatever prank or whatever this is. Hopefully the next time I see you it isn’t in the underworld.” Jet listened to Davorin’s boots roughly hit the floors of his shack as he slammed the door. Jet knew it was a low blow, but he could do this alone. He was positive. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://richard-of-windoor.tumblr.com/


End file.
